


For strange witch are tail

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Butchered names, Gen, Intentional bad spelling, Parody Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Various misspellt summaries of witcher. Most names have been butchered. Title should have been "the strange witcher tale".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlikoKinav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoKinav/gifts).



Bo claire, the capital city of Tusa, was known for its wine and beloved your kisser. However, the region was also home to many vampires. The your kisser was the former lover of dandelion. 

Her name was On a henrietta. She called Garel the famous which are for help. The beast of Boclair had been murdering several of her nights. In To sound, Get out met with his old friend named Rageous. 

Rageous and Declan van der arity were blood brothers. It turns out that Ana henriette had a sister named See anna. Deadlift's lover, Rena, was actually Siana. She was only using him. 

This broke Dead love's heart and made him go on a rampage through Tulsa. The your kisser had trapped her sister in a fairy tail land. Siana had sex with Garel in the clouds. 

Get out brought her to Done time to meet Dead laughs. Unfortunately, Get out was unable to prevent Deadlock from killing See anna. Garel decided to let Dead laughs go. On arrieta was furious with Get out and sent him to prison. 

He watched an execution and wondered if he was next. Fortunately, dandelion was able to persuade Orietta to show leniency.


	2. Chapter 2

Have a lock was in N L health, he was also a sage. Siri met with A velar when she went to the world of B And Hell. There, she stayed at Genelia, the capital city. Avila blackmailed Cereal to sleep with his kin. 

The health kin died, poisoned by Eridan. Syrian managed to escape but for Wild Height gave chase. It was then that Have a lark appeared. A velar and Siri went to many worlds, running away from for Wild Height.

She began to trust Avila more and more. Eridan cursed Have a lark to become Ouma. As the curse worsened, Have a lock hid Cereal on the I love lists. Gareth brought Oma to Care Morin.

Esco, Garel and lambert got drunk. They ended up wearing yennefer's clothes. Yennefer lifted the curse which transformed Ouma back into Have a lock.

For Wild Height attacked Careworn. The witch arse and the sorceresses fought bravely but Designator was killed by Himmler earth. Siri went to bald mountain with Gareth. 

The ladies, also known as the crones, would hold a feast where Himmler earth would be entertained with sacks and wine. Cereal faced the crones while Garel faced Himmler earth.


End file.
